because I still don't get you
by darkmistress in the shadows
Summary: They don't let each other know the other. But that's going to change. /Tatsuki/Keigo\


**because I still don't get you  
****Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach.  
**Char./Pairing: **Tatsuki/Keigo  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** language, blood  
**Summary: **They don't let each other know the other. But that's going to change.|  
**Notes**: Written for the lj prompt at **31_days** "my angel is a xenophobe"

* * *

-x-

* * *

It's when debris flies around our struck forms, dust caking your face and my hands are bleeding that I realize how strange you are. And, to be honest, it's because my head just hit something really, _really_ hard. So I'm not all right, if you're wondering.

Your fingernails are cracked at the ends but I grasp them anyway, covering your hands with violent red. The plan doesn't change: keep running away, so I tug you with me. I've never been the quickest runner; that's you. But I'm afraid not even you can out run this creep. You're running out of breath and begin to lag behind me but that only makes my grip tighten because there's no way in hell I'm leaving you behind again.

A scream rips from somewhere behind us and I know your heart stops too as we turn to see Chizuru's body thrown to the side like a rag doll. You hiss, desperately clutching at my sleeve. We both know we can't help her and that hurts you more (because you've always been the one to save others). The freak looks at me, dead in the eye and I can only hold onto you, praying that maybe we'll get away. We turn a corner and you almost fall, scraping your leg, leaving blood in our wake.

He's playing with us. We all know it. But we're all running because we hope he'll lose interest. That's not going to happen, though. I'm coughing blood, mixed with the clear saliva, but I can't stop. It runs down my mouth and off my chin. He's going to kill everyone here, you know. Yeah, of course you know. Ichigo and his damn friends, right? Before he went all super-weird, we were actually striving to be normal teenagers. There's no sliver of a chance for that now.

My mind flashes memories of us. Like when you liked the idea of being a champion and an actress all at once. I'd say that was just plain stupid because it is. Mizuru smiled all the time, remember that? He wouldn't stop checking his phone for new messages from girls and Ichigo would slump against the fence, too wrapped in his own world to talk to us. Chad too, but we all know he was observant rather than distant. Orihime and her constant babbling that amused everyone. I like those memories. Like them a lot.

The next time I look down at you, tears are the first thing I see. You? Crying? Impossible. But I wouldn't know because you've never let anyone in. You don't talk about feelings. But I guess now's the time to do that, huh? Because, well, we're about to die and we can't do a damn thing to stop it. Now it's your hand crushing mine and I can only wonder what's going through your head. Memories, like me? Or are you just regretting? Too bad I'll never get to know.

Something loud and deafening sounds and I can no longer hear. Your mouth opens and you're screaming at me. My eyes start seeing white everywhere and I finally realize I'm staring up at the sky. Hands grip my head and your face suddenly grows more horrified. With shaky arms, you place your hands in both our view. Blood covers them. My blood. I can't feel it but it's there. I'm hit. And you've _got_ to run. But, Tatsuki, you're still here.

It's only until the next second until I see you get stabbed too. Your body lands upon mine, and I feel the warmth of your blood stain my white t-shirt.

-x-

It's when my eyes open and glance over to see you lying there, helpless and dead-quiet, so fragile and unlike you, I finally realize you're so weird. You can go days on end without a meal and be the most energetic person in my life. Meteors could hit you and you'd still be all right because, well, I never thought you could be anything else. This was unexpected—you know, more than _usual_. And maybe it's because I just woke up and I really have no idea what the hell is going on but damn, you're so stupid sometimes.

Bandages cover your forehead, hints of red peeking through the white. The blanket over you covers most of your body, only a single arm and your head is in view. Bandages seem to be your new skin one, actually. Faintly, I remember screaming and crying, your bloodied hand gripping mine.

I wonder if this means we screwed up. "We" because it's never going to be a "you" or "me" ever again. After that weirdness from before, Keigo, we're inseparable, whether you like it or not, buddy. Not that we weren't _before_, but that's a whole new matter. And, oh, fuck. Could you look anymore feeble? It's never been like this. We're just school kids. How could this happen to us? We couldn't know.

I'm guessing this is Urahara's shop, somewhere in the strangely many rooms he has. It's pitch black and I can barely see a thing.

You're still sleeping, you idiot. _Wake up_. My arms move to support my body rising, but it hurts so much.

"Asano..." my throat hurts too much for this. Speak, c'mon, Tatsuki. "Open your damn eyes, moron...!"

There's a pillow that my head rested on just seconds ago and now it's being used to wake up you idiot. You groan instantly, more in pain rather than fatigue. Wake up, c'mon, wake up. You're twitching slightly, eyes fluttering open again and again.

"Keigo?"

Okay, so I'm sounding like a blubbering child. But give me a break. We were supposed to be dead back there. You most of all.

Your eyes switch to my face and make out my form in the dark room. You are surprised, shock and confusion etched over your face. But I'll take that face over the horror from before any day. I can't stop the small and relieved smile over my lips. You're okay. It's going to be okay, right? You do this sort of hope and optimistic thing. Not me. Maybe you can teach me that someday, when I feel like actually letting myself become close to you guys.

"Ariwasa?" your voice sounds scratchy and low and all my hopes tumble down. You're still hurt. "What's...?"

I can't care where we are anymore. Maybe later we can figure this out, find out where the others are. But right now, we're all right.

"We're alive."

I'm surprised when you smile slightly and nod.

* * *

-x-

* * *

We need more of this pairing.


End file.
